


I Should Ink My Skin with Your Name

by BookMeDanny



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookMeDanny/pseuds/BookMeDanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"What the hell are you doing?" Danny asked when he opened the front door, mouth gaped and eyes wide. He most certainly did not expect to see this when he got home.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hey Danno" his idiot partner said from the couch, where he was lying shirtless, with Kono sitting in a chair next to him and leaning above his bare chest. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Ink My Skin with Your Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/gifts).



> This fic is part of the Winter in Hawaii exchange. This is a gift for the wonderful tabris who organized this whole thing! You rock for making it, so thank you so much! :)
> 
> I didn't have a lot of time to write this (It's my second fic in Winter in Hawaii, I was a pinch hitter for this), so it wasn't exactly what I wanted it to be, but somehow all the smut got away from me and it turned into a really porn-filled fic of my favorite OT3! Sorry not sorry! Lol. It's also my first time writing a threesome, so I hope it went okay…
> 
> Thank you Lynda (lyndalanz), as always, for being amazing and the best beta ever!
> 
> The title is from Ed Sheeran's song "Wake Me Up".
> 
> Anyways, tabris, I hope you enjoy it! You rock :)

"What the hell are you doing?" Danny asked when he opened the front door, mouth gaped and eyes wide. He most certainly did _not_ expect to see _this_ when he got home.

"Hey Danno" his idiot partner said from the couch, where he was lying shirtless, with Kono sitting in a chair next to him and leaning above his bare chest.

"Let me ask this again, what the hell?" He walked closer to them, leaning above Kono to see what she was doing, but her busy hands were in his line of sight, preventing him from seeing what she was working on.

"Did you know Kono knows how to tattoo?" Steve asked with a grin that usually meant there is going to be a high-speed chase or fly-tackling a suspect in Danny's future.

" _No_ , I didn't. Since when?" Danny asked, surprise coloring his voice, though he still tried to sound disapproving.

"My second cousin owns a tattoo shop next to the beach at the North Shore. I used to go there after surfing sometimes, and she'd teach me. I asked her if I can borrow a kit because I wanted a new tattoo" She shrugged, still working intently on Steve's chest. She was tattooing something to his left pec, right above his heart.

"And just like that, you decided you want one too? Did you put _any_ thought into this? You know I have no problem with your tattoos" He told them both, flushing a little. He actually loved their tattoos, as they both were well aware of. Steve huffed a little laugh, making Kono smack his chest lightly for moving. "But maybe think about this a little? Just like that, on a whim, you both get tattoos in our living room?" Danny didn't even know why he was arguing to be honest. There wasn't any heat behind it, and he didn't really mind what was happening here. He was surprised at first, but now he was just curious to see what they were doing.

"It's not on a whim. I wanted to do this for a while, and when I told Steve my design idea he decided he wants in on the action. It's not like we're drunk and getting a tramp stamp in some back alley, so chill" She smiled up at him, winking, before returning back to the task at hand.

"Well, can I see what you're getting at least?" Danny caved without much of a fight, bringing another chair over, sitting down next to Kono.

"Sure" Steve smiled wide. This time it wasn't adrenaline fuelled though, but that honest affectionate smile he saved only for a handful of people. Kono leaned back, moving the needle away so that Danny could see what she was working on.

When he saw the circle above Steve's heart all the words that were ready to escape his mouth got stuck in his throat. Kono and Steve looked at him with loving and understanding eyes, knowing exactly what this was doing to him. They've been together for almost four years now, and while they could never actually get married, or tell the world about them, apart from their close friends and family, they were married in every other sense of the word. So seeing those three names tattooed on Steve's skin, with little hibiscuses separating them, it shouldn't effect Danny that much, but it did.

Kono put the needle aside and moved to press a soft kiss to Danny's mouth. Steve, still laying down, took Danny's hand in his and brought it to his mouth, pressing his lips to his knuckles. In a circle, tattooed forever on Steve's skin, were written Kono's, Danny's, and Grace's names. Kono was clearly not done with the third hibiscus yet, but Danny got the picture. And what a beautiful picture it was.

"Our ohana" Steve shrugged, and Danny couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and kissing Steve, just as softly as Kono kissed him before.

"I love it" Danny admitted, sitting back up. "You got one too?" He asked Kono, who nodded and showed him her wrist. Hers wasn't identical to Steve's. Her name was replaced with Steve's of course, it was also a lot smaller and the writing was gentler. It was almost exactly the same, but more _Kono_.

"You did it yourself?" Danny asked in awe, holding Kono's hand in both of his. She nodded.

"It's beautiful" he whispered. "Can I?" He asked, nodding towards her tattoo. There was a sudden shift in the atmosphere in the room. Kono clearly picked up on it, licking her lips and nodding silently.

Danny pulled at Kono's hand until she was sitting in his lap, and then lifted her hand up to his lips, pressing an open mouthed kiss on her tattoo, running his tongue over it. He only noticed Steve sitting up when he felt him nuzzle his jaw and then suck on his pulse point, a gasp escaping his mouth against Kono's hand. Kono threw one leg over his hip, straddling his hips and pressed forward to attack his mouth, her soft breasts pressing against his chest through the thin material. Steve put a palm on each of their backs, and moved his attention to Kono's neck.

"Can we…" Danny asked, breaking the kiss. Two sets of warm eyes were now focused on him. "Can we" he repeated, motioning to the stairs, "I mean, will it hurt?" one of his hands moved from Kono's hips to Steve's chest, just below his new ink. It was a little red around the edges, but nothing that looked too serious.

"Yeah," Steve nodded almost frantically, standing up. "Yeah, it's okay. Let's go" he pulled Kono off Danny and then pulled Danny up as well, pushing them both up the stairs, making them chuckle.

The moment they entered their bedroom Steve slammed Danny against the door, kissing him passionately and pressing against him. Fuck, Danny didn't know how he'd make it through and not come in his pants like a virgin. He was so turned on already. Steve pulled Kono to his side, kissing her while thrusting his hips forward, rubbing his hard cock against Danny's hip.

Danny sneaked his hands to Steve's board shorts, taking hold of him with one hand, the other moving to his firm ass. Steve moaned as Danny started to stroke him slowly, breaking his and Kono's kiss. Kono took a step back to take off her t-shirt, and when she returned Steve pushed her next to Danny, leaning down to take one of her light brown nipples into his warm mouth.

"Shit, Steve" Kono moaned, arching her back, pushing further into his mouth. Danny's hand moved a little faster, making Steve bite Kono's nipple softly in response to the new sensation. Kono yelped in surprise and Danny took the opportunity to take her right hand, the one with the beautiful new tattoo, and place it on the bulge in his pants, desperately needing some friction. "Bed. Bed" She gasped, pushing Steve off of her and pulling Danny by the hand towards the bed.

Steve had lost his board shorts on the way, and was now pressing behind Danny next to the bed. Steve reached around him to open Danny's shirt buttons as Kono worked his pants and boxers. When she was done with her task, Kono sank to her knees before him, taking his cock into her mouth completely in one swift motion.

"Kono, baby" Danny moaned throwing his head back against Steve's shoulder. Steve, who already rid Danny of his shirt, took the opportunity to attack his neck, licking and nibbling as he went, one hand around Danny's waist, the other making its way to Danny's nipple, pinching it lightly, making him jerk forward.

Danny looked down and met Kono's beautiful brown eyes, groaning at the sight before him. She was bobbing her head up and down Danny's length, her eyes shifting between Danny's and Steve's. The hand that was wrapped around Danny's waist moved to Kono's head. Steve wasn't guiding her or pushing her, just resting his hand there, lacing his fingers through her hair, needing that contact.

Danny pushed back against Steve's hard cock and then forward into Kono's heated mouth, and suddenly it was too much. He needed them _now_.

"I need you, fuck" Danny moaned when Kono hallowed her cheeks, one of her hands moving to play with Danny's balls. "I need you... both… now. Please" Danny begged, pushing Kono off of him and pulling her up, kissing her with all he had. When they broke the kiss Steve leaned over Danny's shoulder, taking Kono's mouth with his, while still rubbing against Danny's backside. And fuck, being sandwiched between these two, Danny's cock twitched just from the thought of it, let alone the reality.

They moved to the bed together and Danny positioned Kono in the middle of the bed, taking off her shorts and panties as he went. He moved down the bed until he was in front of her small tattoo of a wave, just below where the front of her hip met her torso, a spot so intimate even her tiny bikinis hid it. He outlined it with his tongue, spreading her hips with both of his hands. He felt Steve return to the bed, one hand pushing Danny's ass cheeks apart as one lubed finger moved to graze against his hole. He moaned at the contact and pushed back against Steve, sucking Kono's inner thigh as a response. Steve teased him, one finger almost pushing in and then pulling out again to circle his hole.

"Steve, come on" Danny pleaded, kissing his way up Kono's thigh. He pushed two fingers inside her right away, making her arch her back again, and took her bundle of nerves into his mouth, lapping it with his tongue. He curled his fingers forward and sucked a little harder just as Steve pushed a finger into him, and both Kono and Danny moaned loudly at that, desperate noises filling the room.

Steve worked Danny quickly, since he was still loose from that morning, sneaking a second and then a third finger inside of him. Danny groaned against Kono when he felt Steve brush against his prostate, moving his fingers faster inside her. Steve kept brushing against that spot, a loud moan escaping his lips. Danny turned his attention away from Kono for a moment to see Steve rubbing himself slowly while pumping his fingers in and out of Danny. Danny licked Kono's clit quickly, curling and uncurling his fingers and pushing in and out of her, moaning loudly from Steve's actions. If they wanted to do anything more than what they were doing it was going to have to happen soon, because both Steve and Danny were close already, but Danny didn't want to stop before pushing Kono over the edge. He bit her inner thigh softly, in a way he knew drove her crazy, and curled his fingers one last time, hitting that spot inside her, before she exploded, calling both their names loudly.

As soon as she was done riding the waves of her orgasm Danny and Steve both pushed back, Danny twisting around to take Steve's lips in his for a passionate kiss.

"Fuck" Steve moaned when Danny pulled back, resting Kono's knees on his shoulders and moving to kiss her as well. "He tastes like you, doesn't he?" His voice was so hoarse and sexy, Danny almost came just from that. Kono nodded, her mind still not completely intact, and Danny pushed inside her in one fast movement, making them both moan loudly. Danny didn't start moving though, instead he pushed his ass up, pulling Kono with him, waiting for Steve.

Steve kneeled behind Danny and kissed his shoulder as he pushed inside of him slowly, savoring the feeling. "Fuck, Danno, so tight" Steve was buried deep inside him, nuzzling the back of his head and breathing in deeply, before all three of them started moving at once.

It took a moment for their rapid movements to synchronize, but once they did it was like heaven on earth. Danny thrusted into Kono, making her moan and scream and curse almost unintelligibly, while Steve did the same to him, hitting his prostate with every thrust, making Danny lose his mind. They moved together in a frenzy, kissing and touching and moaning each other's names, pushing each other closer to the edge.

"Yes, oh god, Danny, Steve. Fuck!" Kono cried out, clenching around Danny and letting out a long moan as she came a second time.

"Fuck, babe" Danny moaned, not really knowing who he was calling to. Kono's legs slid off his shoulders and he let Steve pull him back, thrusting frantically into him, reaching around him to take his cock in his hand stroking him fast. Kono, who was lying beneath them, followed Steve's lead and wrapped a hand around Danny as well, moving alongside Steve's. Danny turned his head to take Steve's lips with his, and with a moan into his partner's mouth he exploded in their hands, feeling Steve still completely as he came inside him.

They fell down on the bed next to Kono, soaking in the afterglow. When he was able to breathe again Danny moved his head to rest on Steve's shoulder and pulled Kono to his side, so that she was curled around him, her head lying on his chest.

"Fuck" Steve said after a minute, chuckling.

"Yeah" Danny joined. "That was…" he couldn't find the right word to describe what that was.

"Wow" Kono supplied with a smile, both her boys nodding in agreement.

"What will you do if we finally get pregnant?" Danny asked after a few minutes of silence. Kono has been off the pill for the last two months, and they hoped it would happen soon.

Steve and Kono looked at each other and then at Danny with a questioning look, clearly not understanding what Danny was talking about. "What?" Steve finally said, making Danny laugh.

"The tattoos. When we have a baby, you'd want to put his or her name in the tattoo as well, so what will you do?" He explained his line of thought, looking at the tattoo on Steve's broad chest.

"We can always add it in the middle" Kono shrugged. Okay, so that _did_ seem like a good option.

"Yeah, fine. Okay, then" Danny nodded, caving. It was hard to deny these two anything.

"'Okay' what?" Steve asked, smiling down at Danny. He was clearly following Danny's line of thought, but just wanted to make sure he got it right.

" _Fine_ , I'll let this crazy person tattoo me too" Danny nodded at Kono, laughing. Kono cheered loudly and Steve's huge grin could blind a person. " _In the morning_ " Danny clarified. "Now sleep".

"Yes, Sir" they said together, and all three of them started laughing again.


End file.
